Atlantic: Shine Bright, Paper Lantern Dragon!
'Atlantic: Shine Bright, Paper Lantern Dragon! '''is the 51st episode of Season 15. Summary The Paper Lantern Dragon arrives in the Fantasy Forest to bring good luck and fortunes to all who see and befriend it, but Maleficent has plans for everyone by cursing the paper lantern dragon to making it spread bad luck and misfortunes instead. Plot The episode begins with everyone from Disney Junior Town preparing for the Festival of Luck in the Fantasy Forest, and the best part of the festival is seeing the Paper Lantern Dragon come to the Fantasy Forest to bring them good luck and fortunes. Then, as everyone was working on the preparations, they sang the song Festival of Luck! Meanwhile, Maleficent was watching the residents through her boiling cauldron and was disgusted by the way they were happy and excited about this year's Festival of Luck, and that they get to have all the good luck and fortunes by seeing the Paper Lantern Dragon instead of her, but all of that is about to change because Maleficent has an evil plan! In the skies, the Paper Lantern Dragon was on it's way to the Fantasy Forest right now to spread his good luck magic to all the good people of Disney Junior Island. When suddenly, behind him, Maleficent in her dragon form was following behind him! The Paper Lantern Dragon flew as fast as he could but the black dragon was hot on his tail and she was catching up to him as he tried to pick up speed. He looked over his shoulder to see that the black dragon is gone and he breathes out in relief, but just when he thought he was safe, the Paper Lantern Dragon turned back to see Maleficent's dragon in front of him and then with a deep breath, she breathes out a green flame from her mouth and to the Paper Lantern Dragon! Meanwhile, back at the festival, Sofia was practicing her fan dancing with Princess Jun while Amaya, Greg, and Connor were watching. Captain Jake helped make the candied apples with Mr. Smee and Kwazii used his decor dazzle to decoration the dragon costumes and floats for the dragon parade. At last, they were ready for the festival! When the Disney Junior Club and the rest of the people were there at the Festival of Luck that afternoon, everyone was having a great time eating, playing games, winning prizes, dancing, and watching the dragon parade as the people who were in the parade waved flags, danced while waving fans, shook in dragon costumes, and rode in the parade floats. After the parade, it was time for the paper lantern dragon to arrive and spread his good luck magic on everyone! And here it comes now! But as it was getting closer, Kwazii used his super sight and zoomed in just to see that the paper lantern dragon looked different. Then the paper lantern dragon starts to spread it's magic on the people and animals. Powers that Kwazii uses * Aqua Wings * Fortunes * Luck Magic * Protection Power * Super Sight * Spell Breaking Power * Marine Arms * Magic aura reading * Magical Animal Communication * Super Speed * Water Pulse * Flower Power * Decor Dazzle Villain Motives * Maleficent: To put a curse on the Paper Lantern Dragon because in the festival of luck, everyone sees it and not her Song * Festival of Luck Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Maleficent Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 15 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Atlantic images Category:Episodes with songs Category:Battle images